


Seventeen

by 4RU



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RU/pseuds/4RU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

She’s naked. Zer0 isn’t.

Which is new and more than a little awkward. Way more than a little awkward. Usually they’re both clothed and not nearly this intimate, but then usually they wouldn’t have fucked in the truckbed of a technical while waiting for the engine to cool while out in the middle of the Dust. So Gaige guesses that the whole suddenly being naked thing isn’t too far of a leap because neither of them had been in any state of undress for that incident and maybe it was about damn time even if the sex had only happened once.

But this isn’t a sexy sort of naked, and the way Zer0’s hands touch her is anything but a subtle promise of naughty things to come. He’s still clothed, dressed in his suit and helmet, but the fact that he had removed his gloves is exposure enough.

How they had gotten there, Gaige would never know. The door was closed, the bed was cold, and his inhuman hands were warm. Which was new and interesting. It hadn’t been hard to guess the Zer0 was an alien (not after their first coupling wow that has been a surprise), but his hands were another matter. Hard and soft, flesh and not. She could guess from his hands alone that he wasn’t soft like a human was, but in fact more than likely covered in a carapace with yielding skin between the joints. His long fingers were not unlike her own on the left hand; firm phalanges and vulnerable joints between. No nails, no talon or ending point at all.

Yet probably the most interesting thing about his hands were the natural groves neatly trenched into him. They swirled in a neat pattern as if sculpted, exactly like the markings on the ruins scattered around Pandora, occasionally rippling with a faint bio-luminescent glow. Not unlike a working circuit board, Gaige thought.

And with those hands he touches her, all eight alien fingers pressing to her skin. It tickles, sometimes, and she has to bite her lip to keep from giggling, just like she has to look up at the ceiling and not at Zer0’s faceplate least she blush to the roots of her hair. Though she had agreed to it, this is still embarrassing and Zer0 is not above teasing her.

He’s too focused to tease her right now, however. Much to Gaige’s relief. Instead he focuses his attention on mapping out the dip of her neck, the hint of her collar, the curve of her breasts. And that’s where his focus deviates just a little, the tips of his fingers pinching the titanium barbell slotted neatly through one of her nipples. He doesn’t twist it, but the slight tug is enough to get Gaige to gasp, her toes curling against his thigh.

“Your heart-rate increased. Do you require a break? You have been shaking.” Had she been shaking? She couldn’t tell. But his observation does coerce a grumble from her, even if she knows he’s being genuinely concerned by the way the questionmark flashes over his mask.

“I’m fine. Really; you’re being so damn gentle that everything tickles. You can rough me up a bit, I am the girl that sliced off her own arm and then hooked the nerves up to a few wires. My pain tolerance is pretty fucking good if I say so myself. But if you’re gonna to keep tugging my piercing like that I might have to flip us over and pin you down for a bit. NBD, just fair warning.”

Zer0 listens to her monologue, fingers straying down her chest until it is only his thumb still touching the piercing in question. Then he leans in, close enough that Gaige can see her face reflected in his helmet. “Is that a challenge? You know better than to challenge me, silly girl.”

Instead of replying right away, the redhead’s eyes cross as she mentally counts the syllables of what he just said. The number clicks. It makes her pout up at him with a completely unamused expression. “Dude I know you aren’t still haikuing at me while you’re groping my tits.”

The laughter that greets her is not the most reassuring sound – it’s the laughter Zer0 usually gives after burying a bullet right in some poor bastard’s brain matter, wicked and amused. One of his hands moves up, tapping her forehead, and the smiley face that lights up his mask causes an unsettling feeling to sink in her gut.

“Seventeen.”

It takes a long moment, during which Gaige’s expression goes completely vacant, mouth moving silently as she sounds it out. When she finishes, reaffirming that yes she had spoken exactly seventeen syllables, her expression is one of indignant outrage.

“Oh my fucking god I did not just haiku back at you!”

And when Zer0’s only response is to laugh harder, their previous activity is completely abandoned as the girl grabs up the pillow she had been lying on and uses it to pummel the assassin across the faceplate.


End file.
